finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos (Ivalice)
Chaos, Walker of the Wheel is an Esper from the world of Ivalice. The Esper of Wind, he represents the zodiac sign of Taurus, the Bull. Chaos has two large horns similar to those of a bull. From his power of wind, his color sign is gray. He is also referred to as the Vrishabha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Chaos is an Esper is located in the Necrohol of Nabudis, in the Cloister of the Highborn. He was sealed following the Battle of Nabudis by a group of nu mou wielding powerful magicks, trapping him in a physical location in addition to the spiritual binding the gods had already placed on the Espers. The nu mou binding has weakened over time, and they search for people brave enough to defeat the Esper. To find Chaos, the player needs to collect three medallions and defeat two optional bosses, Fury and Humbaba Mistant. Chaos's license costs 90 LP, and he requires three Mist Charge to summon. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Chaos returns, along with the other Espers, as a Rank III flying-type Fire summon. He is Mydia's final summon and appears in Mission 39: Wayward Soul at the Feol Warren. Chaos is backed up by many other Fire-type Yarhi, including Wyverns. When Chaos is defeated, Kytes gets his Quickening, which is reminiscent of Chaos's four elemental attacks in ''Final Fantasy XII, except that Kytes's final attack is Fire as opposed to Wind, since Chaos is aligned with Fire this time around. Abilities *'Quadrastrike': Deal damage to one foe with four successive hits. *'Flare': Deal heavy non-elemental damage to one foe. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Chaos returns as a Scion and can be summoned by anyone who has the Ring of the Wheel equipped. When summoned, he uses his Tornado attack, inflicting Wind-based damage on all enemies. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Chaos appears as a boss. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Chaos's appearance as an Esper is present as a Wind-elemental Summon card. Gallery Chaos Glyph Art.jpg|Chaos's Glyph from ''Final Fantasy XII. Chaos Glyph.jpg|Chaos's crystal in Final Fantasy XII. Chaos summoned.jpg|Chaos summoned to battle in Final Fantasy XII. FFXII Tornado.PNG|Tornado. Chaos RW.png|Artwork by Ryōma Itō for Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Etymology The Ivalician Chaos takes his name and appearance from the final boss of the original Final Fantasy: Chaos. Their stories are similar too, both being caught in an endless cycle of life and death. The four swords surrounding Chaos most likely represent the Four Fiends of the original Final Fantasy, especially since, during his ultimate attack, each sword glows red, yellow, green, and blue, representing Marilith of Fire, Lich of Earth, Tiamat of Wind and Kraken of Water, respectively. Also, when the swords drop (see Tornado's animation), the green (Wind) sword is the last to drop, given that Chaos is Wind-elemental here. Chaos's title in Japanese features the word , which is the Japanese term for Saṃsāra, the endless cycle of life, death, and rebirth in Buddhism, Hinduism, and other Indian religions. This conveys his multiple deaths and reincarnations throughout time. The pedestal he sits on symbolizes Padmasana, an adorned base used to represent those who have attained enlightenment, but comes with an inversed meaning of a false enlightenment. Enveloped in hatred and with a perverse want to destroy everything until nothing remains, correlates with the concept of Shunyata, one goal of Buddhism entailing the need for all to return to nothingness. In consideration with Chaos's past mythology in the series and his Buddhist themes, his nature may also refer to the destructive and malignant use of The Void. He is also referred to as the Vrishabha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. Trivia *In Dissidia, when Chaos uses his ultimate attack, four swords stab into the arena, similar to Tornado. *Chaos's description states he went through many deaths and rebirths. This references how, in the original Final Fantasy, Garland, who eventually becomes Chaos, was in an infinite cycle of death and rebirth. Category:Summons in Ivalice Category:Recurring summons Category:Chaos de:Chaos (FFXII) it:Chaos (Ivalice)